Alternative Ending Last of the timelords
by XxDreamerBabyxX
Summary: Just a little alternative ending to series 3 finale. Doctor/Martha with slightly different ending with a bit of the Master as well. Hope you like!


_**Set within Last of the time lords, slightly different ending but still very much Martha/Ten so enjoy. Please R&R to let me know what u think!! Thanks :)**_

"No, not now, it's too soon. Please God don't let him find me now" Martha was praying in her head. The Master was literally feet away as she crouched down behind the rubble, her heart was beating incredibly hard and she put a hand over her mouth to quieten her terrified breaths. If he found her now then she would surely die, it was too soon for her to return and the Doctor would not be able to rise yet. The countdown was so very far away, her whole body shook as his voice got closer.

"Martha Jones, I know you're here, I can sense your fear and your whole body crying with pain. Come on, it's over, I'm your Master and I reign on high forever." His footsteps were directly behind and she held her breath.

Rough hands dragged her up, her petrified screams echoing in the darkness as guns were held against her back and she was pushed forwards. His eyes bore into her head and a manic grin settled on his face.

"So Martha Jones, mine at last. Where's the Doctor now? Hey, he's left his poor assistant out here in the cold. Now what kind of a man does that? Have you seen him recently because he's looking rather old" he laughed,

"I doubt you could fancy him now, not exactly a catch, is he?" Martha glared at the Master.

"Oh, but I forgot he never loved you, did he? All those times spent pining for Rose and ignoring you, tell me Martha Jones, how did that feel?" He smirked as he spoke to her. Unable to stop herself, Martha shouted,

"I hate you, I hate you – you're completely sick!" Her desperate shout echoed across the night. He pulled her towards him and drew something from his pocket. It was a syringe filled with a pale liquid that shone slightly in the dark, Martha's eyes widened as she saw the needle, she willed her aching legs to move but she was held to the spot. Before she could say anything else, the Master grabbed her arm and pushed the needle deep, injecting the whole of the liquid into her body. Martha fell straight to the floor unconscious and alone.

She heard voices in the distance and her head pounded. By the time she opened her eyes she had absolutely no idea of how long she had been asleep, it could have been an hour or even a week. She moaned in pain as she looked around her. Martha was in a dark, empty room with a small strobe light on the ceiling. She could hear whirring under the floor and she hoped that this was the Valiant.

"He's could be here. The Doctor." She thought and prayed. A tiny glimmer of hope that maybe he was near, no matter what, he was still the Doctor, her Doctor. She was covered in bruises and she guessed she had been beaten at least several times, recently by the look of her bruises. Martha tried to stand but her legs gave way and she ended up leaning against the wall with her head in her hands.

She lifted her head up suddenly as she heard footsteps approaching. The large, wooden door opened and a soldier looked around the door at Martha.

"She's awake Master" he called, and stepped aside to let the Master pass him.

"Ah, Miss Jones how nice of you to join us." His smile was twisted and she felt his eyes boring into her head.

"Look I have something to tell you, tonight Martha Jones – you will die." Martha's mind raced as her last scraps of hope faded, her life was almost over and she had a distinct idea her last moments would be very unpleasant. He left the room and she could hear him playing music in the distance, he was laughing.

She hated him, truly hated him. He intended to take every last ounce of her dignity away before she met her fate and there was nothing she could do about it. Her final meal was simply bread and water, it just made her feel worse as each mouthful she swallowed she knew would be her last.

Four hours passed before the door opened again and a man in black entered the room. He had a black mask covering his face and several more people followed him in. They were dragging a large, steel frame and Martha gulped as she realised what it was. Her heart was in her mouth as she stared upwards. It was a giant guillotine. The men, all dressed in black, crowded around the edge of the room in silence. She sensed that they were waiting for someone, obviously the Master, she wanted to beg and plead with them to save her life but she knew it was useless. She heard him nearing the door and looked down as he walked into the room.

"Now, Martha you will die but first I think I deserve something from you. How about a little kiss or more, for your Master?" He pulled her to him and she struggled under his tight grip.

"Get off me you sick bastard!!" she screamed as he slid a hand over her mouth.

"Come on, I want you Martha" he put his other hand around her throat as the door opened.

"You lay one hand on her and I swear I will kill you" The Doctor shouted as he stood in the doorway. Light flooded into the room and Martha blinked in shock. His face was pure anger as he stared right at the Master. His body and face were young again but the look in his eyes was ancient. The Master tightened the hand around Martha's neck and she gasped for breath. The Doctor ran forwards to Martha and the Master shot at him with his laser screwdriver. The laser caused no reaction and the Master gasped as the only other time lord in existence, knocked him to the ground and wrenched the weapon from his hands. The Doctor took Martha in his arms and held her to him; her sobs were muffled as her head pressed into his coat.

"Jack, grab him!" The Doctor yelled as Jack entered the room. Jack grabbed a pair of handcuffs and the Master was finally caught. The Doctor picked Martha up and carried her to the other end of the ship, where her family were waiting for her. There were tears and hugs all round as everyone realised it was finally over.

He was outside her house as he waited for her to come outside and break the news to him. He knew what was coming, she wanted to stay behind and live her life again, without him. His heart was heavy and cold as he waited for the loneliness to take hold once more. The door opened and Martha Jones stepped inside the TARDIS. She started to talk and he simply listened, as every word stung him.

"So this is me getting out" Martha finished, trying to blink back the tears. The Doctor stood there in silence, his head filled with thoughts of everything they had done together of everything she had been through. She was leaving and he would be alone once more. He looked up as the door clicked shut and she was gone. A tear left his eye and he realised that he was breaking again but this time it was completely unexpected and the sadness came as a shock to him.

No, he wouldn't let this happen again and he ran to the door. Leaving the TARDIS, he saw Martha walking towards the path leading to her front door and he walked slowly towards her. His steps were silent and only when he was right behind her did he call softly,

"Martha." She turned around and forced down the little glimmer of hope in her heart. The Doctor couldn't find the words and he just lifted her straight into his arms, not wanting to let her go. Finally setting her back on her feet, he noticed the look of confusion on her face. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear,

"I love you, Martha Jones." The words she had wanted to here for so long had finally been spoken from his own lips.

"Doctor, look if you're just feeling sorry for me, its ok. I don't want you trying to feel something that isn't there, Rose is the one you want." The Doctor flinched as he heard the name of another he had loved and lost. Martha was thinking of every possible explanation for his outburst.

"No, Rose is gone and I want you, Martha."

"But you still love her and I'm still second compared to her. That's the way it will always be and you can't deny it Doctor."

"Yes," he admitted, "I still love her and I always will but it isn't the same love anymore. I just feel like she's... a lost friend or a sister. I don't feel like I'm burning when I think of her and my insides don't feel cut anymore when I remember her. I don't love her in the way that I love you and I just wish that you could believe that." Hearing his words Martha lost her ability to speak, perhaps he really means it, she thought.

"Watching you walk away from me made me realise that I have to be honest with you and myself, perhaps for the first time in a long time, I just have to say what I'm thinking. The thing is Martha; I'm a liar, a great, big stinking liar. I didn't want to feel the heartbreak I felt when Rose left so I kept you at a distance. That night when we met Shakespeare and we slept in that tiny little bed, I just wanted to kiss you and hold you and be with you totally. That's why I kept talking about Rose because if I felt guilty then I couldn't fall for you as well. Seeing you kiss other people just made me so angry with myself because I wanted you and I hate the thought of men touching you in the ways that I want to touch you." He went red as he realised what he had said and he felt completely exposed like never before, now his feelings were known. The Doctor looked her straight in the eyes and saw that she was blinking back tears; cupping her cheek he kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Doctor I can't leave them. My family are in pieces and I have to help them, I'm sorry." He went cold again and swallowed audibly as he heard her words. Putting on his happy face, he kept his voice calm.

"Ok – no I understand, you have to be here on earth. Of course you do. It's ok, completely ok." He was babbling as he looked anywhere but at her. He began to turn away to walk back to his ship but an arm pulled him back,

"Doctor" she asked.

"Can you wait for me?" He beamed and grabbed her for another hug,

"Martha Jones I have all the time in the world to wait for you!" And, yes, he did wait for her.


End file.
